A New Light
by Catherine4
Summary: Pratt and Abby Friendship! I noticed a bit of mutual flirting in 'Just a Touch' and thought I'd elaborate! Stand Alone.


I love Pratt to bits and I wanted to write a fic with him!! I'm a Carby through and through, never fear!!  
Catherine xx

* * *

"Would you listen to miss Freud here!" Pratt smiled at Abby as they walked down the stairs to the ER.  
  
"Wow, that was me easiest consult all day" Abby said. Pratt's patient vanished round the corner after their attempts to convince her to stay failed.  
  
Pratt nodded. "Yeah, I remember psych rotation. Tough shift?"  
  
Abby shrugged as they started to walk down the corridor. "You could say that. Does it ever seem to you like all the freaks are drawn t o us?"  
  
Pratt chuckled. "All the time."  
  
They both stopped at admit and Abby leant on the desk and groaned. "Mind the magazines" Jerry said from the fax machine on the counter opposite. They both largely ignored him. Pratt walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down, flicking through his patient's chart.  
  
Abby finally lifted her head and smoothed down her hair. "Do you speak Klingon?"  
  
Pratt looked u p and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." She shook her head. "Just some guy in the counselling group today."  
  
Pratt put down his pen. "They let you loose in one of them already? Someone must really like you."  
  
Abby grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing and feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Someone does. He's taking me out after our shifts. And God knows, I need to relax. I started smoking in t he middle of the session today to get their attention. Pity I couldn't finish that cigarette."  
  
"It's a bad habit anyway" Pratt teased.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "So people keep telling me."  
  
"Mystery doctor guy again?"  
  
"Yup."

* * *

Pratt looked at his watch. 9:17 pm. He sat in the back of the cab and closed his eyes but he could still see the glare of headlights through his eye lids. He would have been out of that dump a good h our ago if it wasn't for that MVA. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep before he had to deal with Weaver in the morning.  
  
He might just need to calm down as well to save from whacking Morris one. Although, he pondered, it might not be such a bad thing if I do.  
  
He opened his eyes again, not letting himself get too comfortable incase his fatigue got the better of him. He glanced, absent minded, out of the window and saw a familiar figure sitting on a wall outside a bar.  
  
"Hey, stop here" he told the cab driver. He got out and slammed the door, paying him through the rolled down window.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Abby looked up to see Greg walk up the side walk towards where she was. His hands we deep[ in his pockets, as if trying to keep out the cold but it was unusually walk in Chicago today. She took another drag of her cigarette and greeted him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on my way home" he replied. "You looked like you could use some company." He sat down next to her on the low brick wall. "Where's your date anyway?"  
  
Abby stamped her cigarette out on the ground and shrugged. "He had to leave. Early shift. Besides, it wasn't a date. He might have thought it was..."  
  
"It's not nice to lead a guy on."  
  
Abby didn't say anything, only sighed.  
  
"So what are you still doing here?" Pratt continued. "Hoping to run into a handsome stranger to sweep you off your feet?"  
  
Abby laughed. "You offering?"  
  
"Let's go inside, I could use a drink." He noticed her sceptical look. "I'm not coming on to you, I swear" he said, reassuring her. "I just need to wind down."  
  
Abby thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not."  
  
"A beer please" Pratt told the barman when they got inside. He turned to Abby.  
  
"Orange juice please."  
  
"Back again hey?" he said to her, reaching for a glass.  
  
She just nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Sure you don't want anything stronger?" Pratt asked. "Sounds like you had a tough shift."  
  
Abby paused, debating what to tell him. She decided on the easier option. "Nah, it wasn't that bad."  
  
He seemed to accept this and they picked up their drinks and walked over to a small table by the door.  
  
"So how is med school really going?" Pratt asked a few minutes later, after some general small talk about the weather. "Why did you decide to become a doctor anyway?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you" Abby said. "It's going ok. Failed my boards but there you go."  
  
"I did too first time."  
  
"Really? I had you down for the studious type."  
  
Pratt scoffed. "Really? You couldn't be more wrong."  
  
"Why did I decide the first time round you mean?" she said, going back to his original question. "Or when I went back?"  
  
"Your reasons were different?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It was a long time ago I decided to start. I guess I had some idea about changing the face of medicine and helping people."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"Yeah, I expect Neela's going to be the one to do that, working up in the lab tonight. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she discovered a cure for cancer in the next week."  
  
"I think she's better with the patients than she thinks she is." He paused, putting his glass down on the table. "So why did you go back?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly my choice to leave in the first place" she said, getting their conversation back on track. "It was my idiot ex husband that didn't pay my fees."  
  
"You were married? I didn't know that."  
  
"I don't exactly broadcast my life story. It didn't really end on the best of terms. I just felt ready for a change. I love nursing, but I wanted more. And I think part of the reason was Carter."  
  
"Carter?" Pratt had both arms on the table now, leaning into her and listening.  
  
"Yeah. I guessed I was pissed at him for leaving. We're becoming friends again now, I think that's the best thing." She paused, mid thought. "So what was so wrong with your shift?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You've finished that pint and mine's still half full."  
  
"Got accused of sexual harassment" he told her, matter of factly. "Always makes for a fun day." Abby looked at him over the top of her glass but didn't speak. "Am I a flirt?" he asked after a bit. Abby still didn't say anything but rolled her eyes. "I was doing a breast exam on this woman right. Sam was in the room. Apparently she told Weaver I was 'enjoying it'."  
  
"And were you?"  
  
"No!" Pratt said, turning defensive. "I was being perfectly professional. Then that little runt Morris had to go and put his foot in it."  
  
Abby laughed. "He worries me too. He should not be allowed near people, let alone medical equipment. Look at what happened with the tank..."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Pratt gestured to the barman signalling he wanted another drink and he nodded.  
  
"You were like that though" Abby said, smirking.  
  
"I was never that bad." Pratt turned back to face her and noticed the look on her face.  
  
"So what type of student were you then? You've already said you didn't study much."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
Abby looked at him expectantly. "Well, did you?"  
  
"Well, no." Pratt admitted. "Why did you say that anyway?"  
  
"You're not exactly a people person, you have to admit. I figured you were good at something." He opened his mouth to defend himself but then figured she was probably right. "Unless they have long legs and a great ass" Abby concluded.  
  
"Now that's definitely out of order."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Abby took her last sip of arrange juice and sighed. Pratt watched her for a second.  
  
"So why the OJ? Not a big drinker?"  
  
Abby let out an ironic kind of laugh. "I wouldn't exactly say that. In fact, you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Pratt looked confused. Abby stopped dead mid thought and rooted around in her bag for another cigarette, suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. She found one and set about locating her lighter. "I just don't drink, that's all."  
  
"I don't buy that" he told her, picking up on her obvious discomfort. "But if you don't want to talk about it, Abby..."  
  
Abby seemed to relent. She rested both arms on the table and leant in slightly, as if ready to gauge his reaction. "I'm an alcoholic."  
  
He didn't even flinch, he just nodded.  
  
"Recovering to be more precise." She half-smiled at him and shrugged.  
  
"And you came to a bar?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't feel like telling a stranger my one big weakness. It tends to put potential suitors off."  
  
"That was Carter's problem then" he said after a moment, leaning back in his chair. Off Abby's look he continued, "No, I mean, the whole time we were stuck together during the lockdown I got this feeling that there was tension between the two of you. Am I right?"  
  
Abby nodded, slightly impressed. He didn't have him pegged as an intuitive person at all. She realised that she didn't really know anything about him at all. "Yeah, but he had his reasons. It wasn't exactly like that anyway. I can see now that he was right. I was sober for 6 years then relapsed. There wasn't really one event; it was a combination of things. I guess it just all got too much. I wouldn't listen to the people around me telling me to stop though, I was too stubborn."  
  
Pratt chuckled. "That I can believe."  
  
Abby smiled. "It's ok now though, I have a focus again. Work's fun again."  
  
"Ah, naïve students, my favourite."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm really enjoying it. Not that it'll ever go anywhere if I can't pass these exams."  
  
"I'd be happy to help" Pratt offered immediately, without hesitating. "Only if you need help, I mean."  
  
"Thanks, but it's not really my ability. I just don't have time. What with pulling nursing shifts as well, but I suppose that shouldn't be a problem now. Carter paid my tuition" she said, by way of explanation.  
  
"Rich boy flashing his cash."  
  
"I thought it was sweet. I rode of with Nelson while he was standing there, he looked pretty hurt."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. Still, the offer's there. You can come round any time and I'll help you."  
  
Abby looked slightly amused at that. "Your place?"  
  
Pratt groaned. "I keep putting my foot in it tonight don't I. I didn't mean it like that, I promise."  
  
"Thanks." Abby looked at her watch. "I should really get going, thanks for keeping me company." She picked her bag up off the floor and unhooked her coat from the back of the chair. Pratt stood up too.  
  
"Do you need a taxi home?"  
  
"No" Abby said, thinking. "I think I might walk, it's not far."  
  
"Want me to walk with you?" Pratt smile at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
Abby smiled back. "Sure, if you don't mind."  
  
"It was nice to have someone to talk to. You know, since Gallant left. He was the only one that I felt I could talk to."  
  
"I had fun too."

* * *

"Hey" Chuck greeted Abby on his way out the door. "Can't stop, late for work." Abby moved out the way quickly to avoid a collision and shook her head as she saw him race past.  
  
She shut the door behind her and walked up the stairs. "Susan" she said, pushing the bedroom door slightly. "Can I come in? I come bearing yoghurt!"  
  
"Please!" Susan said, glad for a visitor. "Has Chuck gone yet?"  
  
Abby giggled. "Yeah, he just left. That bad hey?"  
  
"He's driving me mad, fussing all the time." Susan shook her head to confirm what she was saying. "What's he going to be like when the baby comes?"  
  
Abby sat down on the edge of the bed. "Strawberry or vanilla?" she held up a spoon and two cartons. Susan grabbed both of them. "Not sick of it yet?" she asked. Susan nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Not long now though" Abby smiled.  
  
Susan groaned. "No more baby talk please. Chuck's mum was on the phone for a good two hours yesterday giving me tips. I don't want to talk about it any more."  
  
Abby smirked. "I bet she's no where near as bad ex mother in law. Be thankful you've never met her."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Abby thought about it. "Oh yeah."  
  
"How's your studying going?" Susan asked, changing the subject. She threw the covers off her and tried fanning herself with a magazine.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I seemed to impress them up in psych."  
  
"Is this that fit resident you were swooning over? Are you sure it's not just your clinical skills he was impressed by?"  
  
"Susan!"  
  
"But you went out right?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Abby paused. "It didn't last long though, he had to get home."  
  
"Sounds like a fun evening" Susan said sarcastically, moving onto the next pot.  
  
"It was actually. I ran into Pratt."  
  
Susan was taken back by this. "Pratt?!"  
  
"Stop it!" Abby flung a cushion at her friend. "It wasn't like that. We had a good chat and he walked me home, I ha fun. He was the perfect gentleman."  
  
"I didn't think you guys talked much."  
  
"We didn't. I never really got to know him before."  
  
"And?"  
  
Abby reached for the jug of water on the nightstand and a glass and looked up. "And what?"  
  
"What's your verdict?!" Susan asked, discarding two empty yoghurt containers.  
  
Abby shook her head. Why did she have such a gossip as her best friend? "I don't know" she said truthfully, "he was nice."  
  
Susan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Pratt?"  
  
Abby only nodded. "Yeah, underneath all that flirtation and sarcasm he's a really lovely guy." 


End file.
